creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmpyrealInvective/Este es el fin...
"Este es el fin, pero es un comienzo en un sentido." Welp, if you aren’t a fan of translating everything to satisfy your curiosity, let me clarify it for you; 'this is the end...' For a few people, this’ll be a reason to dance around a fire, laud your decision to not put in the bare minimum amount of work (or correct basic mechanical issues that've been pointed out), or possibly barbecue some pork. For others (a small few), this may come as a bit of a disappointment, but in all honesty, my stepping down as an admin isn’t a bad thing. This is the natural progression of things. Things begin and things end. Some of you may have known this was coming while others may not be aware, but I’ve been applying to multiple Veterinary medicine universities since completing my service with the Peace Corps in 2013. Unfortunately due to a newly instated rule, this will be my last year to apply before a majority of my courses became invalid/unimportant. Even fewer know that I recently received word from all my universities telling me that I’m just short of their requirements. This means that my lifelong goal of being a Veterinarian is done and dead. It’s finished. Bridges burned, ships sailed, doors shut. I can retake all of my college courses but that will bring things back full circle. I don’t want to perpetuate everything. I just need some time to figure out what I’m doing next and unfortunately I won’t be able to put the time in and be an effective bureaucrat (oxymoron). I’ll stick on as admin for about another month so it doesn’t come as too much of a sudden shock and the wiki can adjust. That being said, I am moving during this time so there will be periods of inactivity when I’m driving cross-country and visiting with friends who I haven't seen since before my Peace Corps years so I will hope you'll be understanding of any inactivity during this time when I'm busy. A Stephen King quote from “The Stand” has been bouncing around my head: “Life was such a wheel … And it always, at the end, came ‘round to the same place again.” I started on this site as a nobody during my time in the Peace Corps who no one was interested in reading (The first comment I got on a story was after three months) and rose up to an admin, and now we come full circle. It only seems fitting that I return back to being a regular user, so I will. I will return to a regular user and, maybe in time, will rise back up to an administrator. (No promises, no intentions, no goals; I am done with those for now.) What happens will happen. Let me conclude this resignation with the complete (horrible) translation. “Este es el fin, pero un comienzo en un sentido.”/“This is the end, but a beginning in a sense.” I am turning in my admin badge and gun (Yes, they gave us a gun, no, I don’t know why.) I will no longer be an admin here, but I still intend to post stories here when I get a chance. (Likely on a monthly basis.) I will still try to QS stories when I can and provide feedback when possible. I still enjoy writing and I enjoy the helpful feedback I’ve received (and possibly given) since I started with you all. Sorry if this seems sloppy or maudlin, truthfully, I started this venture at three in the morning October 2013, and I’ve written this at three in the morning last night. (“Isn’t this where we came in?”) Forgive me if this comes off as overly melodramatic or disjointed, but I really couldn’t come up with the words until this moment and now that the words have found me, they won’t leave me alone until I write them out. I’ve written them and now they are no longer mine. This is the end, but it’s also a beginning in a sense. I loved the time I spent here and I will continue to love the time I spend here. You helped me improve my writing and I hope I have helped you improve/will help you improve your skills as well. I also hope you will continue helping users in the writer's workshop and otherwise being the community that I decided was worth spending my time on. One last thing, I know a lot of people are wondering what this means for the site, and in all honesty, it really doesn’t mean much. I don't think the site will face any issues in my absence. I actually want it to thrive with my departure. I want this wiki to become something that is above reproach and ridicule (Google shitpasta if you are looking for evidence) which has been my goal since I got promoted. I would appreciate it if you guys helped out some and tagged stories for deletion and review that are well below quality standards, need work, or have issues to exemplify that the creepypasta community isn't willing to accept sub-par stories anymore. This site can only reach the potential that we're willing to put into it. This site is great because it’s a collaborative project and the more people that are willing to chip in, the better it will become. Users help other authors and they improve their writing. Thanks for everything, I’ll be seeing you around. ~ EmpyrealInvective/Empy/Douche-nozzle/Bag-o-Dicks/Travis/Etc.) Category:Blog posts